Mission: Impossible
by Uberniftacular
Summary: Danny can't avoid Flack forever. Set somewhere in season 2. Please R&R...constructive criticism is greatly appreciated!


Danny had been avoiding Flack lately. Not that he wanted to, but it was just so…hard to concentrate with Flack around. Danny's crush on Flack hadn't always been so distracting, but in the past few weeks…let's just say that when someone you've recently started having regular erotic dreams about is standing so close you can smell him, it's a little tough to pay attention to the task at hand. Danny would find himself wishing _Flack_ was the task at hand, and boom! Thank goodness for labcoats, otherwise Danny would have some _serious_ explaining to do.

So, in an attempt to avoid potentially embarrassing situations, Danny had started to suddenly remember something he had to do somewhere else every time he saw Flack headed his way. He hoped he wasn't being too obvious, but…doing an extra test in the lab was a helluva lot easier to explain than a raging hard-on for no apparent reason. Danny couldn't help that he thought Flack had the most enthralling eyes of anybody he'd ever seen, or that that smirk of his made Danny weak in the knees…or that for the past couple weeks, Danny had been dreaming about Flack practically every night. And not the usual "I'm secretly in love with a coworker who also happens to be my best friend" dreams either, more like the "gotta take a cold shower at 3 in the morning in an attempt to get the image of naked Flack out of my head or else I'll be too damn horny to fall back asleep tonight" kind of dreams. Much as it pained Danny to not be able to check out Flack's ass a couple (dozen) times a day like he'd been accustomed to, it was just something he had to do. Well, that or risk a punch in the face from Flack, anyway.

With the mission of "avoid Flack" in his head, Danny left the lab, silently praising whoever decided to make all the walls out of glass. No sign of Flack, coast's clear. He headed towards Mac's office, a tox report in hand and the "Mission: Impossible" theme absurdly running through his head has he kept an eye out in case Flack popped outta nowhere. Danny continued down the hall, rounded a corner, which brought him in front of the doorway to the lunch room…and stopped short. Flack was sitting in the lunch room, newspaper spread out on the table in front of him (probably open to the hockey page of the sports section, if Danny had to guess) and eating…a banana? First of all, since when did Flack eat, like, healthy food, and second of all…_gulp_. Danny blushed and was extremely grateful he hadn't taken off his labcoat, feeling himself go instantly hard as Flack brought the fruit to his lips to take a bite. Rationally, Danny knew that he needed to be anywhere but here at this moment. But there was something almost pornographic about the scene before him, so much so that Danny was rooted to the spot and couldn't help but stare. He watched Flack take a couple more bites, so oblivious to the world around him that it took a few seconds to realize that someone was trying to get his attention.

"Danny?" Danny snapped out of his reverie, looking to see who had caught him staring, and groaned inwardly. _Shit_. Mac.

"Mac! Uh…sorry, I was just comin' ta, um…" Danny's brain was short-circuiting, and for a moment he forgot where he'd been going until he remembered the folder in his hand. He held it up to Mac and tried to compose himself. "Wanted to show you this. Tox report on our vic." Mac took the folder, nodded, and asked, "What's the news on those prints we lifted from the windowsill?"

"I'm runnin' it through AFIS now, I'll let you know as soon as I find out." Mac thanked Danny and started to turn to head back to his office, looking pointedly from Danny to Flack and back again, eyebrows raised. Danny cleared his throat and looked at his feet. When he looked up, Mac was gone, thank goodness. Danny turned to head back to the lab, but couldn't resist looking towards Flack one last time before he left. He glanced back into the lunch room, only to find Flack staring back at him, the mischievous twinkle in his crystal blue eyes suggesting that he knew _exactly_ how long Danny had been standing there. Danny inwardly thanked his lucky stars that talking to Mac'd had the same effect as a cold shower, so that was one last thing to have to explain, anyway. Flack waggled his eyebrows suggestively at Danny, who blushed scarlet and fled back to the relative safety of the lab. He heard Flack chuckling a little as he scurried away and cursed under his breath. He'd have to put twice the effort into avoiding Flack now. Damn it.


End file.
